loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
Trade Resort
Trade Resort is a facility in Loomian Legacy - Veils of Shadow serving as the place where players can trade Loomians with other players. It is accessed via the RTD. Trading Requests can be sent by any person to any other person by clicking on their name or avatar. The player can send as many requests as they want, and if another player accepts the request, the sender is prompted one more time to ask if they are ready. If they click "Yes", the trade will begin. Once a trade begins, both players can trade up to a maximum of four Loomians from Loomian Care by placing them in the trading slots. There are also ten slots where the player can place their Loomians "for show", allowing the other player to see them. Loomians in a player's party cannot be traded until they are moved from the party into Loomian Care. Once both players have clicked the "Ready" button, the "Trade" button will appear above the two trade columns. When that button is clicked by both players, the Loomians in the trading slots will be exchanged and a new, empty trade window will be presented. When trading Loomians that evolve through trading, the trade window is closed after the trade is made and any player that receives such Loomians is presented with their evolution screen. If both players receive Loomians that evolve through trade, their evolution cannot be canceled properly. All Loomians can be traded, with the exception of the Beginner Loomian chosen before the player starts his or her journey. If players wish to trade away Beginner Loomians, they must either obtain new ones through rallying, or purchase them from the Loomian Lab in Mitis Town for 50 Robux. If the player is rallying, there is an NPC beyond the spawn lobby that has a number to tell the player how many Loomians the player has rallied. If the player is not rallying, nothing will show. Trading Rules While trading can be useful for acquiring new Loomian for filling up the Loomipedia or for constructing players' teams, it can also be incredibly risky as well. In order to keep safe from potential scammers or greedy players who wish to steal Loomians, it is important to follow these rules: # DO NOT sell Loomians for Robux or real currency. # DO NOT trade Loomians with anyone and expect to get the traded Loomian back (such as "training services"). # DO NOT allow another person to "middle man". This refers to the act of allowing another player to hold the trade Loomian and then transfer them to the person of interest later. If the aforementioned rules are violated, the Developers are not responsible for retrieving Loomians lost to scammers. Here are some additional guidelines for players to follow and avoid being scammed: * Never perform a trade that takes multiple transactions (such as trading five Loomians for a rare Loomian, or trading using a middleman). * The player's own account should never be given access to anyone else. * Take screenshots or a video of the trade, so that if a scam indeed happened, the player can report it to the developers. * If trading for Loomians with a specific trait (Secret Ability, Personality or Moves), double-check the Loomian still has it before clicking the final trade button. The other person might have swapped the Loomian for another one of the same species without the player noticing. This also applies when trading Loomians for items. * When in doubt, it is best not to trade with people who the player does not trust. If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is. Trivia * From November 12th to November 13th, 2019, trade services were disabled due to a duplication glitch. Category:Facilities